Minty Fresh
by Chesire-Grin
Summary: Just another Sandlot fanfic, read if you want I don't particularly like it anymore. Being Revised. First chapter redone! Feel free to read!


Minty Fresh

"But Mom," I complained for what seemed like the millionth time, which it probably could have been I just decided not to keep track." Why do I have to go? Anna's not going!"

"Alicia, darling, please be cooperative. You got to understand this will be perfect for you. Anna can't go because she will be at camp, you know that."

I gave her one of those annoyed looks and glared at her before turning my gaze back to the window.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You know there's a baseball diamond right behind your grandparent's house? You can practice there if you like? You'd like that right?"

I scowled to noon e in particular and wouldn't catch her eye even though I knew she was trying her hardest to make the experience less painful then it would be.

I just didn't want to spend a summer away from my family and home. My friends had planned out their summers and I had planned out my summer around my friends. Only to have my agenda drastically changed when my father's book suddenly took off.

Among the many careers my father possessed, or attempted, author was the latest. He'd spent the better portion of my school year holed up in the attic of our house, barely showering and surviving on midnight coffees run down at Denny's. He came up with a 300 page literary masterpiece and he and my mother decided that the 8 week book tour would be the perfect thing to put the spark back in their relationship.

Which left my sister and I to finding our own means of making it through the summer.

Naturally Anna, the artistic star that she was, went to a prestige art camp in Chicago, for the _creatively _gifted.

I was stuck with Grandma and Grandpa.

I gave in; she really was trying to make me feel better about going away for two months, even if it was against my will.

I turned toward her and she sent me a pained smile.

"Of course, Mom, that's great." It was forced but it did seem to satisfy her and I took the time to lean my head against the window to drift off to sleep.

()

I awoke to my mother lightly shaking me. I groaned before opening my eyes, I assumed we had arrived at my grandparent's house. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and slid off my seat into to the heat that came with coming to see my grandparents in the summer.

A small brick house stared back at me; I remembered it from last Christmas, though there was considerably less snow since then. Two green bushes stood on either side of the door and a large bay window shone the light of the sun in my eyes and I retreated behind the truck to get my bags.

My backpack and suitcase lay in the rusty trunk. I pulled them out with ease, but soon regretted it because my suitcase was incredibly heavy and I almost immediately dropped it on to my foot.

I cry out in pain and somehow managed to hop up and down as I held on to backpack.

"Oh Alicia, stop fooling around." My mother sighed. I shot down the urge to shot her a dirty look.

We began to make our way up the pathway, then up the steps and I waited patiently as my mother rang the bell.

A woman in her eighties answered the door and I couldn't help but let out a squeal.

"Grammy!" I exclaimed excitedly, before flinging my arms around her and squeezing tightly. My Grandmother or Willow lived very far away from me and my family so much so that I hardly ever got to see her. Whenever we did meet though it was often filled with obscene noise generate by myself or my Grandma.

"Mint!" She said just as happily, while wrapping her slender arms around me as well.

We both exchanged greetings before getting ushered inside, where I saw Grandpa, Tony.

"Hi Grandpa" I said rather loudly, he was partly deaf and despised his hearing aid.

"Alicia," He said just as loudly as me before giving me a hug.

I hated to admit it but it seemed as though staying with my grandparents wouldn't be that bad.

()

"It's not much," Gran began as she opened the door to my new room. My mother's departure had left me feeling homesick, even though it had only been minutes prior. "But I think you'll enjoy it and it's got a great view of the baseball diamond."

"It's perfect Gram, and thank you." I smiled at her sadly, she took my hand a squeezed it gently.

"Chin up, dearie. I'll leave to you to get settled."

I hugged her once more before she left me to unpack.

It was a tedious task, finding a place for everything and it kept me busy for a good half hour, though my mind was still ill at ease. When I finished I sat on my bed, hands in my lap, unsure of how to occupy myself so that I wouldn't have to think of home.

I surveyed the room; it had plain walls with an old wall paper on it. A small dresser lay against the wall with a double bed opposite from it. There was a desk in the corner and a closet beside it. Lastly there was a large window, it was intriguing and I couldn't help but go over to look through it.

The view was beautiful, even for a city. Then again it could've just been because the sun had begun to set, but it didn't really matter to me. The baseball diamond stared back at me, but surprisingly it was not alone. A group of boys maybe 8 or 10 of them in total were playing baseball. I couldn't help it, but I was quite literally in shock. It had to be close to ninety degrees outside, I remember because as soon as I left the air conditioned sanctuary of the car, I was close to sweating.

All the same they kept playing and I couldn't help but smile. So I made the vow that by the end of the summer I would be playing with them, on that field.

But for now I was tired and my bed looked especially inviting,

I changed quickly and slid under the covers, the cool sheets calming quickly. Yet though I closed my eyes, my mind there was the continuous reminder that I was in an unfamiliar house, in someone else's bed and my family was miles away.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

()

I yawned and stretched casually as I slipped out of my bed sheets. Sun was pouring through my blinds and I walked over to open them further. I expected to see the boys there as usual. I had been living at my grandparent's house for about five days now, and on every day the boys had been playing baseball. I opened the blinds and sure enough there they were, in the same positions they always were.

The boy with black hair and tan skin always pitched or was up at bat. A red head played second, while his brother, or so I assumed, played in the out field. Another boy, short and slightly round with brown hair was at third. A sandy haired boy was up at bat. While another brunette, with curly hair was on third. Lastly there were two platinum blonde boys, who were probably about 10 and assumingly twins, one was in out field and the other was back catcher

I smiled, I hadn't yet got up the nerve to talk to them. I sighed lightly as I made my way to my dresser. I pulled out a comfortable pair of shorts and a tang top. The shorts were made of jean and were rather short. The tank top was a deep magenta, with a white out line. I pulled out a seashell necklace and brought it all in to the bathroom, where I had my shower then changed quickly before going downstairs.

"Morning," I announced brightly as I seated myself at the table. My food was already there, fresh blueberries and pancakes, with a glass of milk. I fit snuggly on the cushion of the chair and proceeded to eat the food in front of me. There was a light breeze in the room and I noticed to back door was open letting the brilliant morning air and sunshine in.

"Morning," Came my Grandmother's response from behind the fridge door, as she got herself some eggs. I got a grunt from grandpa who was reading the paper.

"Mint, dear, why don't you go out and play some baseball today?" My grandmother suggested as she cracked her eggs over the side of the frying pan.

I shrugged as I swallowed some of my milk, not bothering to answer. My Grandmother was painfully aware of my shyness and had made it her duty this summer to break me of that habit; I kept my head down and continued to munch on my pancakes, the back door swung in the breeze.

()

I took a deep breath; the fresh air filled my lungs. I had decided that I would have a swim before I was going to play baseball. I was now wearing boy shorts and a bikini top. My top had light blue tropical flowers on it as did my shorts. I set up a lawn chair on my deck, so I could tan after, and then I dove in to the water.

The water awoke my senses, and I quickly did a couple of laps. The water flowed over me relieving my stress and helping to keep me distracted. My suit stuck to me as I pulled myself out. My hair stuck tightly to my head as water dribble down my shoulders. I dove in once more, water covering me again as I swam more laps in the shallow end before I got tired, and climbed out. From the deck I had a perfect view of the base ball diamond. I began to watch, with anticipation as the pitcher wound up his arm, before letting the ball fly. I smile lightly as I watched the boy who was up at bat, one of the twins, miss the ball and began to yell at the pitcher saying things such as' Pitch something that I can actually hit why don't cha'?' or ' Thanks a lot Jeff, now how am I gonna' get any better at my swing?' I couldn't help but laugh.

I quickly got out my towel and lay back, as I watched the game intently while I tanned.

It ended with the young boy finally hitting the ball on his last swing, though I could tell the pitcher, Jeff or so I'd heard, had given him an easy hit. All the same though the ball went flying far, much farther then I thought possible given the size of the boy. I flew straight up and far across and it took me a few moments to register the direction.

The ball I had been eyeing cut across the sky and descended in a perfect arch, landing with the lightest of splashes.

Directly into my swimming pool.


End file.
